


She is broken and won’t ask for help.

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, completely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #29: ShoesCor just wants a nice relaxing night off, and instead he has to deal with a drunk, underaged girl at the bar.
Relationships: Sansa Stark & Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	She is broken and won’t ask for help.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strictly platonic, no romantic or sexual relationship story. It’s based around a long au idea i had, more will be explained after. Cor is 28 in this.  
> TW: Implied/referenced underaged sex and prostitution

It was a relatively slow night at the bar that Cor was in, sitting near the back, enshrouded in shadows. He slowly sipped his beer, just trying to unwind, and kept an eye out for anything suspicious. It’s not that he expected anything to happen, just automatic for him to be on the look out.

He had a day off tomorrow, and personally wanted to spend it sleeping in. Work was gruelling as ever, and a drink or two before going to bed usually helped him sleep the entire night through.

Taking a cursory glance around again, something across the room caught his eye. A woman sitting on a stool at the bar, with a man close and in her space. Normally he would barely react, but one, she did not come in with that man. And two, she has been here for at least three hours, and not once did she stop ordering drinks.

With a irritated sigh, Cor finished the last of his drink, set it down with a clunk on the table and got up. He pulled on his jacket as he walked nearer, picking up on the man’s voice talking to the woman, and frowned.

Stopping behind them, he cleared his throat, and both occupants turned around. The man looked annoyed at the interruption. The woman, looked absolutely shit-faced. ‘ _Yeah_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _That would not be even remotely consensual._ ’

But looking closer at the woman, past the red flush of alcohol on her cheeks, she looked young. Maybe not even the legal age of twenty to drink, and asked her, “ID miss.”

The other man tried to interrupt but Cor levelled him with a dark look, “She’s underaged. Get out of here.” The man’s face paled and he scurried away, the girl casting Cor a frustrated look.

“That was my meal ticket, asshole.”

He just rose his eyebrow, waiting to see her ID, and finally, with a huff, she handed it over. It was a good fake, and he wasn’t surprised the bar tender didn’t catch it, but Cor has seen enough fakes to know one at first glance. “Want to tell me your actual age, Alayne?”

‘ _If that’s even her real name_ ,’ He thought.

“Can’t you read?” She snarked back, surprisingly articulate for a drunk.

With a sigh, he pockets the ID, much to her indignation, and replied, “Yeah, I’m taking you home.”

It took some finagling because she really did not want to leave, but after a nod to the bar tender, who looked very ashamed and horrified at serving an underaged person, they staggered out into the cool air. It was late enough that only a few cars passed them as they walked, the girl unsteady in her heeled shoes.

“Where do you live?”

She just gave a half-assed shrug, arm slung around his shoulder so she didn’t collapse in a drunk heap. This was not how he wanted his night to go. With a sigh, he continued to walk her to his apartment, just going to let her sleep it off on his couch and then get a more sober answer tomorrow.

They carried on in silence until he heard her mumble, “Don’t have one.”

His feet came to a stop, and he gazed down at her, frowning. “What do you mean?”

With an exaggerated huff, she glared at him, eyes glassy from the alcohol. “I mean, that I don’t have a home.” Then she looked away, muttering, “Not anymore at least.”

‘ _Great_ ,’ He internally growled, ‘ _Got a drunk, underaged, homeless girl. Who, going by that earlier comment, might also be an illegal sex worker. Fantastic._ ’

Instead of the stairs, they took the elevator up to his floor, not wanting to risk carrying her up. When reaching his floor, he ended up having to lean her against the wall by his door as he fished out the keys from his pocket. She managed to stay standing, thank the gods, and just seemed to watch the world with bleary eyes.

Flicking on the lights, he ushered her in, and sat her down on the couch. She did so with an inelegant flump, hands fumbling to take off her shoes. With crossed arms, Cor watched her, trying to think of how the hell his life had become this shitstorm of dealing with other people’s messes.

Then he stopped internally complaining and strode into the kitchen, filling up a glass of water and handed it to her when he got back. “Drink half of this.”

She squinted at it suspiciously, “Did you drug it?”

Closing his eyes, asking for patience, he growled, “No. That is illegal and disgusting thing to do.”

The girl continued to watch him, before taking the glass, and for a second a resigned expression passed over her face, and Cor felt alarms blare in his head. ‘ _Was being drugged normal for her?_ ’ And watched with horror as she chugged the water without any complaints or hesistation and handed the empty glass back, a blank look on her face.

Feeling off-footed, he cleared his throat and gestured, “The bathroom is there. Let me get you a blanket and you can sleep on the couch.” Then turned on his heel and went to his cupboard, but years of training his senses had him picking up on the murmured reply, “Not the bed?”

Gritting his teeth, he came back with a pillow and blanket, tossing the pillow at one end of the couch and gestured for her to lay down. She did so without complaint, and Cor really was not liking how empty her eyes looked, like she was waiting for him to do something bad.

Instead, he situated the blanket over her body and then left the room, flicking the light off. Holding back the urge to slam his bedroom door, he prepared himself for sleep and fell into an uneasy rest.

The next morning, he rose up at nine, a luxury that he can only afford on his days off, and shuffled into the kitchen. Flicking on the coffee pot, he peeked into the living room and saw his drunken guest still passed out on his couch. Knowing she will be having a massive headache, he filled up her glass from last night and set it on the coffee table. He would give her pain meds, but her reaction last night made him decide against it.

Instead, he got started on breakfast, simple eggs, bacon, and toast, the meat sizzling away in the pan. His coffee had just finished, and he was taking a contented sip from the hot drink, when footsteps caught his ear.

Setting down his drink, he prepared to turn around, when his whole body locked up at the sensation of a hand, trailing up his back, almost sensually. Wheeling around, he snatched the offending limb, and glared at the startled girl. Weakly, she tugged at her wrist, but he did not budge.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He growled low, and she arranged her face to a coquettish expression, the surprise only being a flicker of a second.

“I have to thank you some way, right?”

His glare deepened, “I don’t sleep with children.”

Irritated, she yelled, “ _I’m not a child!_ ”

Looking down at her, unimpressed, he asked,“How old are you then?”

Lifting her chin up in defiance, she replied, “Eighteen.”

Snorting derisively, he drawls, “Cute. Try again.” And the hand around her wrist tightens in warning.

Finally, that confident mask falters, and she looks away, muttering “...Fifteen.”

Cor then snatched his hand from her wrist, and backed away, rubbing at his face, “Fuck, kid.” He then turns around, leaning against the counter top, trying to regulate his breathing.

A sigh of frustration came from her, “Look, it doesn’t matter alright. It’s not like I go around spreading who I fuck, okay. So you won’t have anyone coming for you for fucking-“

He barked, “ _Get out of the kitchen_.” Cutting off her next words.

“What?” And she sounded so lost, so confused by the very idea that someone with basic decency isn’t willing to have sex with her.

Looking over his shoulder, he glared, “ _Get out_ of the kitchen, I don’t think I can look at you right now without destroying something.”

Hesitant and slow foot steps retreated from the kitchen, and he heard her go into the bathroom, door locking behind her with a click. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the counter tightly, trying to ignore the way his hands trembled with rage.

A child. She’s a _fucking child_ and she thinks that the best way to repay his kindness was with sex. He knows nothing he could say would convince that he didn’t actually _want_ anything from her. Cor was similar in that way when he was younger, thinking that there was always some kind of trick. Some kind of repayment needed for genuine help.

Not that he would repay people in sex, but still.

Taking another deep breath, he turned back to the bacon, looking a little burnt but still edible. The food was all finished by the time she comes back from the bathroom, and warily approached the table as he sets the food down.

“Eat.” Was all that he commanded, gesturing to the seat across from him.

Her previous defiance was gone, replaced with this fragile child, dressed older than her age. Narrowing his eyes, he got up as she sat down, making sure none of his movements are harsh and sudden. He knows an abused child when he sees one.

Going into his room, he dug in his draws and tugged out a black sweater, and comes back into the dining room. “Here.” He sets it on the table next to her, and goes back to his seat, eager to dig in. All this stuffed down rage was making him hungry.

In his peripheral view, he spotted her moving, uncertainly grabbing the item of clothing and pulling it over her strapless black dress. With the clothing being made for a man, she was swamped in it, once again looking too young for the shit she has been through. A part of him knows that there must be more to her past than just an underaged, homeless, sex worker. 

It would be too soon to start asking questions, but there was one on his mind.

“What’s your name?”

Fixing him with that same blank look, she replied, “Alayne Stone.”

He in return fixed her with a dead-panned look. “I’m going to ask once more. What, is your _name_?” He enunciated each word, not leaving the question up for debate.

She just frowns, looking down at her food. Knowing he wasn’t going to get a reply immediately, Cor continued to eat, waiting for her to speak. And boy does he wait. They were done with the meal, the girl helping him clean up, by the time she decided to talk.

“You _can’t_ -“ Her voices broke, and he leant against the counter, crossing his arms. The sheer terror in her expression has him tense. Her eyes dart around the room, as if searching for an escape before she finally steeled herself. “You can’t tell _anyone_.”

Cor nodded in agreement and watched as she drew back her shoulders and noticed with a little surprise as this determined expression crossed her face. She looked immensely different from the flirting or angry girl from before. As if her entire personality has swapped. 

“My name is Sansa of Clan Stark of Galahd.”

Closing his eyes, Cor let out a tired sigh. ‘ _Fuck_.’ He thinks with feeling. ‘ _A Galahdian princess._ ’

Definitely not how he wanted his day off to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i said legal age of 20, but thats just my headcanon for drinking age because why the fuck not.  
> Aight, the idea for this au was that when galahd fell, Sansa was super young and her family managed to escape, but not all of them. She then somehow ended up with petyr, and shit just became so bad. Canonically petyr ran brothels with girls who did not want to be whores (jeyne poole), so in this au, petyr never knew cat, so he never loved her, and did see sansa as this weird mixture of possible daughter and catelyn. Instead, he sees a pretty girl, some kind of galahdian blood and groomed her for sex work. Sansa, being the terrified but smart girl that she is complied so as not to be harmed too much. Doesn’t mean there wasn’t any men who weren’t horrible to her.   
> Petyr ran an informant network across all of Eos, and Sansa learnt this, and slowly managed to get information from others about him and the world around them. Long story short, she killed petyr, got free, and got to insomnia as a refugee. But all she knows is sex work so she fell back into it.  
> I don’t want to spoil too much if i decide to Make this a full story, but safe to say, she does learn to heal, and Cor basically become a dad.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
